Drowning in myself
by Kyshin
Summary: POEM 18 UP A collection of poems I have dedicaetd to Yami.I f any of you would like me to write a poem for another charater, just tell me!Please read and reveiw!
1. Never ending Emotions and Feelings

A/n: This is a collection of poems I have dedicated to the one and only Yami!This will be the first one and if you don't want me to continue than, it can be my last aswell. Well, here it goes!

**Sunlight,**

**kisses my skin.**

**Making me golden,**

**turning me tan.**

**Happiness,**

**is out of my reach.**

**I feel it pull away,**

**as I walk on the beach.**

**Water,**

**it makes me choke.**

**Conceals me in darkness,**

**tells me I'm alone.**

**Under toe,**

**takes me away.**

**Drowns me in pain,**

**but I wish to stay…**

**Life,**

**is beating me down…**

**but I can't go much further…**

**I'm already on the ground…**

A/n: Can anyone help me think of a title for this? Well? I don't know…I like it but, tell me what (points finger at the reader )You all think! Please Read and Review!


	2. Rain Cloud

A/N: This is my favorite!

**Rain Cloud**

**A rain cloud seems to follow me every where I go,**

**It dampens my every glimpse of hope,**

**I watch as my depression grows.**

**The rain is never ending,**

**Never turning,**

**never bending.**

**Never showing signs of slowing,**

**forever and always,**

**it is flowing.**

**The flow is constant,**

**it makes me shiver.**

**It numbs my body,**

**with each droplet of water it delivers.**

**This rain will never slow,**

**forever and always**

**it will flow.**

**My tears will always flow,**

**this rain cloud has drowned me**

**in a great sorrow…**

**A sorrow that is not mine,**

**but I feel it's weight,**

**all the time…**

**My tears, will always flow,**

**this little rain cloud…**

**won't let me go.**

**Kyshin**

A/n: Ok! you guys can take it from here!


	3. Watching him

A/n: Wow! I can't believe all the nice reviews I got! And now, I would like to take this time to thank all of you wonderful people out there for reviewing. My next poem will be about Seto and Serenity! But now! Yugi! Since some of you requested it, sure why not! This poem is dedicated to the little heroic midget we all love! ( Yuugi: Just get on with the poem, huh!) Kay!

**Watching him**

**I watch him lie in bed,**

**I hear him cry at night.**

**I let him cry his heart out,**

**while I hold him tight.**

**He tells me that he needs me,**

**And still, I do not know.**

**What help could I ever be,**

**To a strong and beautiful pharaoh?**

**I watch him play with shadows,**

**he does this all the time.**

**I see that he is broken,**

**I just wish I knew why…**

**I watch him scream,**

**And sometimes I see him smile.**

**He tries to hide it from me,**

**But I watch him all the while.**

A/n: Well? Is this as good as the others? Thank you for the nice ideas for titles too! The first poem will be called: " Never ending Emotions and feelings" I owe this title to the people who suggested the ideas! So, Thanx you '**Sarah the slayer' and 'Yami's only love' **for the great inspiration! Please Read and REVIEW!


	4. Remnants of Love

A/n: Yay! Lots of Reviews! And because all of you have been soooo nice! I have that special poem you asked for with SetoxSerenity! So, let's begin!

**Remnants of Love**

**Pure Sanctity**

**Bright lights**

**A soft glow,**

**she leaves,**

**but the feeling won't go…**

**Warm security**

**Safe embrace**

**Calm purity,**

**A soft glow.**

**I try hard to forget,**

**but she just won't go.**

**I think I love her,**

**but maybe too much.**

**I'm afraid to show her,**

**she might break from my touch.**

**Oh, so sweet,**

**so beautiful and serene.**

**I truly love you,**

**my sweet, young Serenity…**

A/n: Well? Was it as good as you had hoped it would be? Sorry it was so short… Next poem will be from Anzu's point of view after Yami says he doesn't love her and never will because his heart belongs to me! Yep! That's right! an Anzu poem is coming up next! Please Read and Review!


	5. The Truth

A/n: Hi! And thank you all again for the wonderful Reviews! I know this poem was supposed for anzu…you know, with the whole jealousy she has for me and Yami's love but…I just wrote a really good one for Yami! So look for the Anzu one the next chapter or so. But I promise, I will put in here soon! Well, let's get on with it!

**The Truth**

**I know what I am,**

**And you know it's true.**

**Once so broken,**

**But now healed by you…**

**You know of my secrets,**

**My darkest deepest woes.**

**You know of my past,**

**And how my guilt grows.**

**You know the truth,**

**And I know it too,**

**I hate to admit it,**

**But we both know it's true…**

**I am the darkness,**

**I am the angel of hell,**

**I'll tell you my secrets,**

**I f you promise not to tell…**

**The light that has saved me,**

**Is finally shining through.**

**The pureness and innocence,**

**Was coming from you.**

**I can not deny,**

**What I feel inside…**

**What I feel is true,**

**What I love is you…**

**I will not forget you,**

**Even when I am gone,**

**I'll always love you,**

**Our bond will stay strong…**

**Well, there it is…**

**That was the truth,**

**The truth is,**

**I love you…**

A/n: Ok. Was it good or bad? I am not sure…I like it but, I can't describe the love between Yugi and Yami. I mean the love between a dark and his hikari is unexplainable and is indescribable! **This poem was NOT YAOI! **So, if any of you thought it was, it wasn't! This is just like a brotherly love thing ya' know? Please READ and REVIEW!


	6. Jealousy of Another

A/n: Yay! Anzu is so jealous of me! I love this poem myself, because I know how it feels to spill your heart out to someone and have them tell you they don't love you. It hurts, especially when you see him with his true lover. Well in this poem, Anzu ( Tea) is heart broken by Yami. She seeks revenge on the person who truly captured his heart. And guess what, Anzu, you little whore! It's ME! Mwahahhahahah! Ok….that's start!

**Jealousy of Another**

**His skin was soft,**

**His kiss was smooth.**

**Then, he said four words,**

**and I couldn't move…**

" **I don't love you…"**

**his voice rang in my head.**

**I'll never forget,**

**the things he said.**

**He walked away,**

**and left me alone. **

**I couldn't walk near him,**

**I couldn't go home.**

**Why would I,**

**when I know she'll be there.**

**and he'll hug and kiss her,**

**while I can only stare…**

**She's sweet and beautiful,**

**and she makes him happy.**

**But, after I kill her,**

**he'll come running back to me…**

A/n: Scary, huh? Anzu wants to murder me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Reviewers! Please save ME! Oh, well. How harmless could she be?

Anzu: shoots her with a gun: Hehehehehehe!

Kyshin: X.x Please READ and REVIEW! If you want me to live…


	7. Forever Scarred

**A/n: Yay! Finally I am updating my poems! Ok, this poem is for one of my stories. the story is: "Forever Scarred" Well, if you haven't read my story, it is about Yugi dying , but he comes back. So, don't kill me for character death! Anyway, a girl named Lieren ( me! Lieren is my real name!) comes to Japan and Yami and her fall in love. Yes, YamiOC! Well, if you sound interested, read it! But, right now, let's focus on the poems!**

**Forever Scarred**

**Pathetic yet true,**

**I'm depending on you.**

**Wish I could do this on my own,**

**but I'm afraid to be alone…**

**Once you let go,**

**I become so cold.**

**The warmth is gone,**

**What have I done?**

**I scream**

**I cry**

**I burst out laughing **

**and I don't know why**

**Am I crazy,**

**now that your dead?**

**I wish I could have stopped what happened,**

**but I can't.**

**When will this nightmare end?**

**The pain is too much**

**And I've had enough**

**I'll find you,**

**Wherever you are…**

**but this will leave me…**

**Forever scarred**

**I am Forever Scarred….**

**A/n: Gomen….it's soooooooo SHORT! Ok, next will be very long! I promise! Well. tell me what you think! Pliz READ and REVIEW!**


	8. In The Shadows of MySelf

**A/n: Hey! Thanx again 4 all the nice reviews! Like a promised a longer poem! this poem is for Yami. He is in his soul room and he is afraid of what dwells in the shadows. He thinks the shodows laugh at him and make him confused. He says the darkness consumes him...yet really it is his imagination.**

**In The Shadows of My Self**

**Somewhere in the darkness,**

**I know the shadows wait.**

**I sense that they are hungry,**

**and they wish to feed upon me.**

**Consume me of my energy,**

**Make me weak, I fall.**

**Consume me of my dignity,**

**I vomit and I crawl.**

**Somewhere in the Shadows,**

**I know the monsters wait.**

**I sense they hold a mirror,**

**and they wish to see the real me.**

**Consume me of my energy,**

**Make me weak, I fall,**

**Strip me clean of my virginity,**

**I have no innocence** **left at all...**

**Somewhere in the Flames,**

**I know the devil waits.**

**I sense he is laughing,**

**Like the shadows laugh at me.**

**Consume me of my energy,**

**Make me weak, I fall,**

**I'm losing all my dignity,**

**But you don't care at all...**

**Somewhere in my self,**

**I know the demons wait.**

**I sense that they are powerful,**

**and they wish to control me.**

**Consume me of my own hatred,**

**I make myself sick, I fall,**

**I have thrown away my dignity,**

**the blood drips as I crawl...**

**A/n: Well? Is it good! I love this one myself. I wrote it last year when my friends turned on me and made me a laughing stock. _If you are interested in knowing what they did, Email me! And if you ever want to chat, I would love to IM you! Just make sure you have AOL or AIM. _**

**Please READ AND REVIEW! **

**P.S. If I get alot of Reviews, then I will update super fast! So do what you have been doing! Review!**


	9. Happy

**A/n: OK. I am going to take this time to thanx all the people who reviewed!**

**Thanx you!**

**Dark Princess Saz**

**Yugi's Light Keeps me Pure**

**Sarah the Slayer**

**Flamethrowerqueen**

**littleyasha**

**RoseGoddess874**

**Yami's Chan**

**Icebaby911**

**Yami's only Love**

**Seth-the-lonely-soul**

**So, thanx alot to all of you! I wouldn't be writing this without your encouragement and nice complements! I'll keep up my job of posting and updating and you keep reviewing! Well, let's start with my poem! It is a Yugi to Yami poem, but once again, it is not yaoi! **

**Happy**

**Your voice is a hollow whisper,**

**it starts a fire in my head.**

**Your words ignite the flames,**

**all the things you've never said.**

**Are you scared to know the truth?**

**Too fearful to look back?**

**You want all the answers,**

**but don't want to face your past.**

**And it's okay**

**I'm scared too**

**part of me wants to know,**

**the other doesn't want too...**

**Your so strong,**

**your everything I hoped you'd ever be,**

**I don't want to lose you,**

**But I want you to be...**

**Happy...**

**happy...**

**What makes you happy...**

**Will make me happy...**

**I can stand the cold...**

**just don't want to be alone...**

**I am afraid to be alone...**

**The wind blows your hair,**

**The rain has finally come.**

**You try to hide your tears,**

**But the crying has just begun.**

**Are you scared to say goodbye?**

**Too fearful too let go?**

**Am I holding on tight?**

**Do you really want to know?**

**And it's okay**

**I'm scared too**

**part of me wants to know,**

**the other doesn't want too...**

**Your so strong,**

**your everything I hoped you'd ever be,**

**I don't want to lose you,**

**But I want you to be...**

**Happy...**

**happy...**

**What makes you happy...**

**Will make me happy...**

**I can stand the cold...**

**just don't want to be alone...**

**I am afraid to be alone...**

**Life or death ?**

**Both bitter yet, sweet...**

**Whichever you choose...**

**I want you to be happy...**

**I just wish it were simple for me...**

**Are you happy?**

**A/n: Wow! That was pretty long! Oh well, i love this poem, because it is the way I feel towards Yami. I mean if he was real, i would do anything in my power to keep him happy. Even if it meant suicide, or entering the afterlife. It wouldn't matter...what do you think! how do you like this one? Please READ and REVIEW!**


	10. Don't tell me I'm too Old to Cry

**A/n: Hey guys and thanx again for more wonderful reviews! You guys are just to nice to me! Truly, I am flattered. so I really can not express my gratitude! So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And now, a poem form the heart of Yami or in this case Atem! People tell Atem he is too old to cry, but all he wants to do is cry and let it all out after all these years. Will he ever cry? There is a part 2 to this poem that I will upload soon. Enjoy.**

**Don't Tell Me I'm too Old To Cry**

**My mother died,**

**when I was born.**

**My father was killed,**

**I was left all alone…**

**As I grew older,**

**I watched my heart crumble and fall…**

**I lost my best friend,**

**That was the worst hit of all.**

**Through all this pain,**

**I kept it all inside.**

**Young and afraid,**

**I cried alone,**

**Well, years have past and now you tell me,**

**I'm too old!**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't tell me**

**What to do**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't tell me**

**I'm sick of you**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't tell me**

**Growing tired of all the lies**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't tell me**

**Don't you dare tell me**

**I'm too old to cry.**

**You can't make me!**

**You can't break me! **

**Anymore then I've already been broken…**

**My innocence died,**

**and now I just want to cry!**

**You can't tell me I'm too old….**

**In your arms ,**

**I scream.**

**On my bed,**

**I lie.**

**Out in the open,**

**I break down and cry…**

**A/n: And there ya have it! Part 1! I promise to update very soon! With…Part Two! And if you have any poems of yours you would like me to use, please e-mail them to me and I promise to give full credit and kudos to your work! E-MAIL ME!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. Misty mind

**A/n: Hey everybody! I have another poem. But this time, there's atwist! I didn't write this one! At the end, I'll tell you who did! **

**Misty Mind**

**Confusion reigns.**

**A fog as old as time itself**

**lies over my head and my heart.**

**My past held under lock and key and**

**Being held in a fortress away from me.**

**Arrows are shot and oil is poured over stone walls**

**Misty shadows surround the maze of corridors**

**in my mind.**

**Unsure of what the future holds.**

**Heck, unsure of what the past held.**

**I wish I knew what to do.**

**Everything is so unclear now.**

**With no semblance or thought**

**as to what might happen,**

**I'm a little scared and very apprehensive.**

**The fates of so many people hang in the**

**balance of my every decision.**

**And one false move could be the end.**

**For everyone.**

**I feel so helpless;**

**Struggling vainly within my misty cloud of confusion**

**A/n: THIS POEM IS NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN IT! This wonderful poem was written by: flamethrowerqueen. She has many other good poems, you should check them out! I love this poem. I think it perfectly says Yami's emotions on how broken he really is. Part 2 to " Too old to Cry" Will be up next chapter! ( unless you guys e-mail me one of your poems!) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Cry part2

**A/n: Yay! Part 2 is finally up! So, thanks for the reviews and here it is! Part 2 of "Too Old To Cry"!**

**Cry**

**I am as closed,**

**as a door.**

**Let you in?**

**What for?**

**I am happy,**

**You just can't tell…**

**I am happy,**

**but right now, I'm going through hell.**

**Tell me **

**It's ok to cry.**

**Hold me,**

**I don't want to die…**

**Atleast not yet,**

**I won't give up yet,**

**I have the right to live,**

**I'm sure gonna try,**

**Please just tell me…**

**It's ok to…cry…**

**I am as broken,**

**as the blood on the floor.**

**Let you fix me?**

**What the hell would I do that for?**

**I am unhappy,**

**the mask works pretty well,**

**I feel so lonely,**

**My life is hell…**

**Tell me **

**It's ok to cry.**

**Hold me,**

**I don't want to die…**

**Atleast not yet,**

**I won't give up yet,**

**I have the right to live,**

**I'm sure gonna try,**

**Please just tell me…**

**It's ok to…cry…**

**Don't ever let go,**

**Not until you know.**

**I need you to see,**

**the weaker side of me**

**I'm torn up inside,**

**Anymore, I'm not ashamed to cry!**

**A/n: Well? How was part 2? Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll update really fast next time, if I get a lot of reviews! Just kidding! I'll continue anyway, but please READ and REVIEW!**


	13. Help me with the title!

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! As for this poem, I can't think of a title…will you guys help me? Either e-mail me the title you think it should be or say it in your review! I need your help! So, here it is. Untitled! (for now!)**

**Untitled(for now)**

**I sat in a dark room, **

**the door to my soul,**

**struck me to the core,**

**the shadows are damp and cold…**

**I lay my head down,**

**but the action never stops.**

**I know that my sanity's,**

**content when I am dropped.**

**I walk with my head down,**

**my gaze locked on the floor.**

**I try to runaway from myself,**

**but I can't fight the feeling anymore.**

**I admit that I am crazy,**

**I'll admit that you are gone.**

**But my mind portrays a picture,**

**and it's been there way to long.**

**I don't understand,**

**and I probably never will.**

**Why did you get to go?**

**And I am stuck here still?**

**I look up at the sky,**

**and swear I see your face.**

**Smiling down upon me,**

**from another time and place.**

**A/n: Well? What do you think? Please tell me and please help me with a title! Please READ and REVIEW!**


	14. Beautiful Day

**A/n: Still thinking of a title for that last one. But I will probably use " Yugi's light keep me pure"'s Title: Longing for you now,  because I love the sound of it! But I want to thank all of you for submitting titles, they were all very good! And if you get any more title ideas, then say so in the reviews! Now the last poem was for Yugi to Yami but, this is just the opposite! Yami to Yugi. It is very sweet and not yaoi!**

**Beautiful Day**

**It's a beautiful day,**

**for death…**

**It's a beautiful day,**

**for redemption…**

**It's a beautiful day,**

**to leave this world…**

**I am too weak to hold the connection.**

**I'm leaving,**

**when the sun sets **

**I'll be taken away.**

**At the end of this beautiful day,**

**that was drowned out by the rain…**

**your rain…**

**It's a beautiful day,**

**to sit in the dark…**

**It's a beautiful day,**

**but the thunder's,**

**tearing us apart…**

**I'm leaving,**

**when the sun sets **

**I'll be taken away.**

**At the end of this beautiful day,**

**that was drowned out by the rain…**

**your rain…**

**It's a beautiful day,**

**to be alone and scream.**

**It's a beautiful day,**

**It's a shame I have to leave!**

**Your rain….**

**You are the cause of it all….**

**all of the pain….**

**Let it go….**

**Your tears,**

**are flooding**

**and soaking me **

**Your rain**

**This is why I have to leave**

**Your tears,**

**are the rain,**

**that have ruined this beautiful day…**

**Beautiful like you….**

**unlike….**

**me…**

**A/n: Well? This is a song I wrote and sung at my 7th grade talent show! Tell me what you think! And I love getting IM's and E-mails so send some! Also, send me some of your poetry! I love to read them! And If you have any more title ideas then say so! Thank you, that is all! Please READ and REVIEW!**


	15. Circles

**A/n: Yay! Finally I have updated! (angles start to sin Hallelujah) Umm….right. So, thanx again for all the reviews! And here is another Yami poem!**

**Circles**

**You hurt me**

**You make me scream.**

**You stab me ,**

**and laugh as I bleed.**

**You help me,**

**then knock me down.**

**My woes are flooding,**

**I fear I'll drown…**

**Circles**

**of confusion**

**spin me out of control**

**Circles**

**dizzying illusion,**

**are quickly taking a toll…**

**on me…**

**Why?**

**Why? Why am I going in circles?**

**Is there no escape?**

**Is there any way?**

**to vanquish my pain…**

**This madness is scaring me,**

**but the circles of my life are daring me.**

**Risking me to take the dive,**

**Learn to breath, to stay alive.**

**Still I sit,**

**Still I wait.**

**Circles of confusion,**

**must be my fate…**

**Round and round and round I go…**

**why the circles spin me…I'll never know.**

**A/n: Well? Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for poems or any you would like me to use, e-mail them to me! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	16. Strong

**A/n: Yay! Reviews! Thank you sooo much for all the kind things you guys say about me! Especially:**

**Yugi's Light Keeps Me Pure : You are so sweet! You always find something good to say about my writings, even if I think they suck. You have given me the strength and encouragement to keep writing and posting my poetry! So, thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!**

**Flamethrowerqueen: You are such a great writer and I really love to read your poems! Misty Mind has touched me and I wish you would send me more poems you wrote! They are fabulous! Also, thanks for all the encouragement! You have inspired me! THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Sarah the Slayer: Thanks for the encouragement and positive and kind reviews! I really appreciate you optimism! THANKS!**

**Anzu Fan: Umm….I am sorry, but I am way better then Anzu! Personally, I can't stand her friendship dribble and crap. She is trying to flirt with my man! ( kisses Yami) And that is unacceptable! But, Thanks for reviewing my poems! And I am not a whore! I am only 14 and a half!**

**THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! KEEP MAKING ME, KYSHIN, HAPPY!**

**And now we will begin! Yami says how weak he is compared to Yugi. He talks about his father who is also pushing him to become strong. Yugi is his main influence though. Here is Strong!**

**Strong**

**In my mind,**

**and in my heart,**

**You are the light,**

**in the dark.**

**Hold you close,**

**won't let you go.**

**So many things,**

**you deserve to know…**

**I am,**

**the darkness.**

**You are,**

**so pure at heart.**

**And it's breaking me,**

**your making me become,**

**Strong…**

**In my mind,**

**In my heart,**

**You were there to guide me,**

**right from the start.**

**Hold me close,**

**don't ever let me go,**

**I would tell you,**

**but you already know…**

**You already know that,**

**I am,**

**the darkness.**

**You are,**

**so pure at heart.**

**And it's breaking me,**

**your making me become,**

**Strong…**

**Strong,**

**like a river**

**turning around the bend.**

**Strong, **

**like my father,**

**his voice blowing in the wind!**

**Strong and unbroken,**

**open for the truth.**

**Strong and misspoken,**

**but still not as strong as you…**

**I will never be as strong as you…**

**A/n: Well, tell me what you think! Please READ and REVIEW!**


	17. Like you Did to Me

**A/n: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Next Poem will be about Joey as requested by some of you. This poem is for Yami. And this expresses his bitterness to a certain brunette who owns a company and is a total grouch! That's right! Seto Kaiba! Although he can be a good friend and Yami has a decent relationship in the past and all. They weren't always buddies! So, here is " Like you Did to Me"**

**Like You Did to Me**

**Make me**

**more numb,**

**Make me hate,**

**everything I've become.**

**Make me**

**bleed again,**

**Show me,**

**this is the end.**

**Tell me**

**things I want to hear,**

**Kill me now,**

**out of fear.**

**Don't want to hate,**

**but I hate you!**

**Don't want to die,**

**but I'll have too!**

**The light**

**has faded**

**I feel**

**so jaded.**

**But you'll,**

**die alone,**

**In a place,**

**so far from home…**

**And I'll laugh**

**at your misery.**

**And I'll laugh,**

**I'll laugh at you like you did to me!**

**A/n: Well? Sorry it was on the short side but I wrote this for a skool project and it couldn't be longer then 25 lines. : Counts the lines: Oops! I had 28 lines! I'm surprised I didn't fail language…**

**Yugi: Or math.**

**Shut upp!**

**Seto: or spelling, you spelled up wrong genius! **

**Oh, be quite! **

**Yami: That's _quite_ not quiet.**

**I give up! Please READ and REVIEW!**


	18. Unblinded by myself

**A/n: Sorry! Sorry for taking so long too update but, I am back! THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! So, with out further a due, let's go! A poem for Joey!**

**Unblinded by myself**

**Through all of this time,**

**I was the one that was blind**

**I never saw, never knew,**

**All the pain inside of you…**

**I didn't hear your screams,**

**Was I deaf too?**

**You needed my love,**

**But mother kept me away from you.**

**Every night, **

**I'd look at the sky,**

**Scream your name,**

**And wonder why.**

**What was the point,**

**In going on?**

**My father was drunk,**

**And you were gone.**

**Oh, Serenity,**

**it's breaking my heart.**

**Now you can see,**

**But were still far apart.**

**I know that somewhere,**

**your smiling at me.**

**And I'll smile back,**

**because now you can see…**

**A/n: Short I know, but please READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
